


Cookie Straws and Coke

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Series: It started because of you (an Andreil mini series) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, Innuendo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Kevin Day, Oblivious Neil Josten, Pizza, Set after cookie sticks, Softness, Tags Contain Spoilers, author makes really awful pop culture jokes and references, dont read them, here ya go, may be pointless to put at the bottom but srsly don’t, not entirely relevant but in case you wanted a timeframe, they’re so bad, this is before Kevin has graduated but it’s his last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: Andrew’s lot spend some time at the Columbia house, they’re all disasters, Andreil is cute, and Nicky is smarter than he looks.





	1. You Heathen

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter exists because I wrote a meme at the end of cookie sticks that I was going to include in the end notes and then I decided hey I might just write like another 200 words extra to flesh it out...and then this happened

“Pizzas here!” Nicky chirped from downstairs. Incredibly clear despite the floor and closed door between Nicky and them.

They were at the house in Columbia spending the long weekend together, which admittedly was rarer now that Aaron no longer had to sneak around with his girlfriend. And while Kevin had grown a backbone and decided to go venture out on his own, he still clung to both his best friends’ sides. (Those were words they used now, because they could, and because they had never gotten to before. Kevin and Neil were both extremely partial to it, Andrew called them dumb.)

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, Neil nudged a headphone clad Andrew with his nose to get him to look up from yet another new book, this one green. It was one of the ones Neil had bought, part of a boxed set where a freakishly pale lady was featured on every cover. Neil had been quickly informed that she was “fae” (he had no idea what that meant but assumed not human consisted as part of the description) and Andrew adored her collection of knives.

The look in Andrew’s eyes promised a swift death for interrupting him. Neil knew it was because something sad had been happening in his book for some time now. Andrew’s hand kept clenching in Neil’s hair, interrupting his fingers as they attempted to thread through it while Andrew read. 

Neil had learned Andrew’s tells and knew this one had presumably been adapted from Kevin who did the same with his (previously) wrecked hand when he was stressed out. And unable to let Andrew be unhappy, Neil mustered up the brightest smile he could to cheer up his pouty boyfriend.

“Food is here.”

“I don’t care.” That may have been true but Andrew’s body pointedly disagreed, the rumbling audible from Neil’s vantage point, head cradled in Andrew’s lap as it was.

“So the book is good then?” He asked lightly.

“No. I hate you.” Yep, something very, very sad then.

“I bought more cookie straws, no one is stopping you from having one...or five with your food today.”

Andrew grumbled but he motioned for Neil to get up and then did so himself. At least Neil could take comfort and trust in his ability to bribe and ply Andrew with sweets to get him to take care of himself.

That didn’t stop Andrew from stomping all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, glaring at everyone who looked his way. Neil also couldn’t deny he was smiling at the display.

Everyone (cautiously) seated themselves around the island stacked with pizzas, Andrew precariously clambering onto a stool as well leaving Neil to retrieve the cookie straws and bottles of soda.

“Why,” Nicky paused after opening the first box (and for dramatic effect, “is one of the pizzas just cheese? Who ordered these?”

Neil poured drinks into mugs (no one had done the dishes. Again) while Nicky threw accusatory looks at the other 3 members of their lot. Nicky unsurprisingly didn’t look at him, everyone knew Neil couldn’t speak on a phone to save his life.

Literally.

Kevin pointed at Aaron immediately, who pointed back at Kevin with equal fervor. Both of them looked confused.

“Andrew did.” Neil volunteered after a few beats of perplexed silence had passed.

“Since when does Andrew order food?” Aaron asked in clear disbelief.

“And why is it just cheese?” Nicky pouted.

All three stared at Neil for answers

“I don’t know! He’s right here, ask him yourself!”

They did not ask Andrew and kept staring at Neil expectantly instead. 

So Neil ignored them and continued his task before taking a seat himself beside Andrew and passing him the box of cookie straws. The quiet would be nice if the other 3 would stop fucking staring.

“Pass me a box.” Neil said.

Aaron made a move to shove one in his direction but Andrew stopped it. “The cheese one, Nicky.”

Nicky looked down at the box he currently held, cogs and wheels finally beginning to turn the longer he stared in consideration. When he glanced back up Nicky seemed confused. 

“What’s wrong with that one?” He asked, artificially sugar sweet. Kevin and Aaron also looked confused, and Andrew looked extremely done with everyone. 

They didn’t know.

They didn’t know Nicky was playing them by using their own perceptions of him against them. Neil couldn’t hide his respect and beheld his friend in awe, looking at him in a new light. Nicky obviously already knew the answer to the question he was asking, he just wanted to hear Andrew say it. Neil wondered if there was a bet he wanted to win, (there was) and wondered if this answer would settle it. (It would.)

Andrew huffed in annoyance. “Neil doesn’t like toppings on his pizza.”

Neil smiled at the answer and from his own amusement. Andrew tried to push his face away but it was too late. He had seen Neil’s and couldn’t help but want to do other things right now that didn’t involve finishing his book or eating pizza. (Although eating other...things wasn’t off the table.)

Nicky couldn’t hide his glee either and shot Neil a wink, “This is for you then, Neil.”

He’d have to ask Nicky how much he just won once the others weren't around.

Neil took his pizza from Nicky with a genuine nod and “Thanks.” 

He waved it away, “It’s no problem, though I don’t know if I should be cooing or disappointed right now.” He said with way more distress then the situation called for. “Cheese pizza is just so-” he gagged and shuddered. It was nice to see Nicky was back to normal, it fixed everyone else too.

“I know,” Aaron cut in, the first to recover. “It’s definitely disgust.”

Kevin nodded.

“I’ll knife you Kev,” Neil warned.

“It would be worth it to shove a vegetable down your throat.”

“Other than eggplant.” Nicky helpfully added. Andrew choked.

There was a beat of silence before, “You eat eggplants?” Kevin asked confused. 

Aaron made retching sounds and Neil agreed. “No, they’re bloody disgusting.”

Sighs of disdain (Aaron), disappointment (Nicky), and relief (Andrew) came from the others but both Kevin and Neil remained oblivious.

“Name one vegetable you _ do _ eat then.” Kevin challenged him.

Neil floundered for a second and then pointed at his cheese pizza. “Vegetable.”

“Where do you see a vegetable?!” He exclaimed.

“In the sauce?” Neil said, although it sounded more like a question .

“Tomato is a vegetable.” Nicky said reasonably.

“It’s actually a fruit.”

“Fuck you, Aaron.”

“I’m being targeted.” Neil <strike>_whined_</strike> complained over the sounds of the cousins’ bickering.

Kevin shrugged, “When are you not.“ 

He had a point.

And thinking about it, Neil got a bright idea that he did not think through at all. 

_ Change the target. _

“At least I’m not Andrew.” He pointed out.

In hindsight, it was most definitely not a bright idea and rather suicidal of him.

(He could have at least executed it better, and maybe not have picked Andrew.)

In the midst of their fighting, Andrew used their distraction to open up his new box of cookie straws and methodically down glass after glass of coke, finishing around half a litre and eating one straw per glass. Neil would be mildly impressed if he wasn’t worried about losing Andrew to a sugar related death before they reached their 30s. At the rate Andrew was going, it seemed very possible.

Nicky, taking the bait and dramatic as ever, gasps in shock at the sight of Andrew drinking coke with a cookie straw. “You Heathen.” 

Neil wondered if Andrew would ever notice his shared tell as Kevin-unlike Nicky-visibly wore his distress and kept clenching and unclenching his left hand. He clearly wanted to interfere but smart enough not to, he didn’t . “I’m very concerned for your health.” He settled upon saying. Neil seconded that but didn’t say it because opening his mouth had gotten him into this mess, and continuing to do so dug the comfortably sized hole he’d made for himself that much deeper.

Andrew turns to Neil with the most uncaring expression he could form on his face. “This is betrayal Neil.” He sounds so serious it takes everything in Neil not to laugh, Andrew is struggling too judging from the way his eyes gleam. It’s obvious Kevin’s despair is amusing him, he never really bothers to hide that it does.

Neil smiles back, a perfect picture of innocence despite being very decidedly _ not _.“In my defence, I said no one would stop you, I never said they wouldn’t judge.”

Altogether Kevin, Aaron, Nicky, and Neil stared at Andrew and awaited his response. 

After a moment of silence he muttered, "What kind of fae bullshit is this?" It was said much too quietly for any one else to hear properly, which Andrew appreciated because he hadn't meant to say it aloud. His family could be a bunch of annoying fucks sometimes and he was _ not _ getting made fun of for _ this _.

Nicky cocked his head, "What?" 

"I said 'what kind of gay bullshit is this?' now fuck off and leave me alone I'm going to go murder my husband."

Andrew tried to storm out of the room with Neil's cheese pizza in one hand and Neil's wrist in the other, but it was too late.

All of them, Andrew included, processed his words. Neil tripped on his own feet, the shock turning him into that much more of a mess, and Andrew had turned a deep shade of red.

Aaron fell off his chair, Kevin yelled “Your careers though!” Nicky cackled maniacally.

What had started as a dramatic storming out became fleeing.

The last thing they heard was Nicky calling, “Neil, babe, where's the ring?" before the door to Andrew’s room slammed shut.


	2. Team Free Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of last chapter and our soft boys get even more soft ;) enjoy!!!

The silence was alive for a moment, Andrew struggling to count his breaths and wary of what he’d see on Neil’s face when he opened his eyes. Neil obviously didn’t feel the same panic and was laughing before Andrew’s brain could even begin to drag him down the rabbit hole.

“Did you see Aaron’s face? I think he had a heart attack.”

Andrew started at his idiot uncomprehendingly “No, I hadn’t seen my brother.”

Neil shook his head grinning and dragged him over to the bed. The topic dropped, forgotten, and together they sat down and devoured the pizza. For once Neil didn’t spend 8 years picking off toppings and ate what actually looked like a healthy amount of food. Andrew was unsurprised that he’d been right.

It didn’t take them long to finish the food and Neil left to brush his teeth and face, Andrew following suit not long after.

Andrew took his spot on the bed and idly watched Neil for a bit. First to grab pajamas and then as he settled on the floor with a pillow watching exy highlights. By the third video Andrew picked up his horrid book, cursing the author for making him feel and continued to read.

Surprisingly, Neil joined him not longer after that, and they continued like they had before dinner. It was quiet, and Andrew would read bits to Neil when he stopped softly humming because he couldn’t think of any more songs.

“Andrew?” Neil whispered, “I know it was a slip, and that you didn’t mean it but, I want you to know, it would be a yes.”

Andrew stilled, not a hundred percent sure what Neil was saying, but feeling something eager inside him come to life anyway.

“A yes to what, Neil?”

Neil had trouble meeting Andrew’s eyes but once he did, the look in them could only be described as fierce. “If you’re in the market for a husband,” Neil wiggled his scarred-but-elegant and clearly ringless fingers, “I’d say yes.”

Andrew didn’t even hesitate, “I hate you.” He said.

Neil smiled and Andrew refused to push it away this time. “Like that’s ever stopped me from saying yes before.”

“You and Aaron would be brothers in law.”

Neil grimaced then, “Yes, I realize that, just never say it again or I’m revoking cookie straw privileges.”

Andrew disagreed with that. “You wouldn’t want to be breaking our deal though.”

Neil paused and Andrew watched his eyes widen comically. “You’re going to quit smoking?”

“Yes, I’ve agreed to the deal, so you can’t revoke my cookie straws.”

Neil nodded eyes bright, “I think we should seal it with a kiss then,” Andrew raised a brow and he reddened but didn’t back down, “To make it more official and all.” He explained, as if that were the actual reason. (Andrew knew the fae didn’t exist but this was getting suspicious either way.) 

“Sit up then, junkie.”

The words barely left his mouth before Neil was on his knees and impossibly close, the lamp light illuminating the planes on the right side of his face. Neil was striking even in the low quality illumination, and it struck Andrew again about how much of a pipe dream Neil Abram Josten was.

“Andrew, to our deal, yes or no?”

“Yes, waist and up.”

With steady hands Neil gently grasped Andrew’s face between his palms, fingers dancing over freckled skin, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones, each touch light but sure. He brought their foreheads together first, for a moment, and then their lips. A press, then two, becoming more intense with each one. So close to being unbearable because this should not have been possible, this feeling in Andrew’s chest.

** _Pipe Dream._ **

Neil paused his explorations of Andrew’s mouth to look him in the eyes, molten like honey, rich as amber and breathe. To wait for the words waiting on Andrew’s tongue.

“Andrew?” He whispered.

“Did you know, pipe dream is a synonym for hope?”

Neil smiled, “How coincidental.” 

Andrew disagreed,  _ it’s fitting _ . “I don’t believe in coincidences,” he told Neil.

“And you don’t believe in faith,” Neil replied “Or fate. So that begs the question, what is it that you do believe in?”

“Being able to choose, making your own decisions and facing what happens because of them.”

“Andrew Joseph Minyard, leader of team free will.” Neil grinned. Andrew had no idea who taught him that, and decided he didn’t care to know. 

Something else was much more pressing right now.

“Marry me,” Andrew said. “Yes or no?”

Neil sucked in a surprised breath, like they hadn’t been talking about this not a few moments ago, like he had never expected to hear the words even as he made his bold statements earlier.

“Really?” 

Andrew nodded, stare not once leaving Neil’s he said deadpan, “I’m in the market for a husband.”

“Yes, Drew, always yes.” Neil laughed, and tears fell from his eyes even while he laughed. Andrew couldn’t fathom how on earth he’d gotten stuck with a pretty crier.

“Pipe dream.” It almost sounded fond, blank expression be damned. “Yes or no?”

Neil said yes again ( _ Always _ ) and then they went back to kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow became a proposal fic and I guess that means I accidentally joined team Andrew and Neil get married. (I’m soft, don’t sue me for my weakness)
> 
> As always thanks for reading, drop a kudos or a comment here, or scream at me on my tumblr i-care-bout-things-too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 2 is on its way, and as always feel free to drop a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> (And before Anyone asks, the answer is no, sadly, Andreil isn’t secretly married in the fic Andrew just slipped up.)


End file.
